The present invention relates to a moving member fixing apparatus which has a stationary member and a moving member movable with respect to the stationary member and fixes the stationary member by pressing the moving member against the stationary member.
As the most typical example of a moving member fixing apparatus of this type, a printing switching apparatus for a sheet-fed offset rotary printing press with a convertible press mechanism is available which can perform both single-sided printing and double-sided printing with one printing press. The printing switching apparatus for a sheet-fed offset rotary printing press with a convertible press mechanism has a fixed gear fixed to the end shaft of a convertible cylinder, and a rotary gear fixed to and released from the fixed gear. When switching operation is to be made between single-sided printing and double-sided printing, the phases in the circumferential direction of cylinder groups upstream and downstream, respectively, of the convertible cylinder are adjusted.
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,959, a conventional moving member fixing apparatus has a disk with a flange that fits in an annular groove formed in a rotary gear. The groove and flange portion have inclined surfaces that are to come into contact with each other. When the disk moves, the rotary gear is fixed to the fixed gear by the wedge operation of the inclined surfaces.
In the conventional moving member fixing apparatus, the groove is formed in the entire circumferential portion of the rotary gear, and the strength of the rotary gear decreases accordingly. The inclined surfaces of the groove and flange that are to come into contact with each other form curved surfaces in the circumferential direction of the rotary gear. It is difficult to obtain uniform working accuracy throughout the entire inclined surfaces. Thus, the moving member cannot be fixed to the stationary member reliably.